Dawn Schafer
Dawn "Sunshine" Read Schafer (born on February 5) is an Alternate Officer in The Baby Sitter's Club, meaning if someone can't make it a meeting, she takes over their duties for them. For example, if Stacey couldn't make to a meeting, Dawn would be treasurer and collect the dues and count the money. Dawn was born on Febuary 5th in Anaheim, California. It is not known what time Dawn was born at. Dawn originally lived in Palo City, California, a suburb of Anaheim (where she was born), with her family, until her parents' divorce resulted in Dawn and her younger brother Jeff moving across the country to Stoneybrook, Connecticut, where her mother, Sharon, grew up. Jeff had a lot of trouble adjusting to the move (although he did make and stay friends with the Pike triplets throughout the series), and soon returned to California to live with their father and stepmother, Carol. Dawn comes to Stoneybrook Middle School (SMS) in the middle of the seventh grade, when the BSC members were having a fight. Dawn moved in the middle of Winter (in January). She met Mary Anne in the cafeteria on her second day of school and they instantly bonded. Kristy, as Mary Anne's best friend, is initially jealous, but gets over it and invites Dawn to become the fifth member of the club once the fight between the club members has ended. Dawn is an environmentalist, which causes problems in the club in Book #57, Dawn Saves the Planet. Dawn is mostly a pesco-vegetarian, although she, on rare occasion, eats non-red meat. She mainly eats healthy food, and rarely takes the candy Claudia offers. She is also a strong opponent of guns and violence. Dawn loves ghost stories, and enjoys taping movies from television. Her favourite movie is The Parent Trap. She has her own unique style which the club nicknames California Casual because of the California style clothing she wears. She also has two piercings in each ear. Dawn is also noted for being an individual and doesn't care too much about what other people think. "She isn't thoughtless, just sure of herself." Dawn's mother, Sharon, was Mary Anne's father Richard's girlfriend in high school, which they found out in Book #4, Mary Anne Saves The Day. They later married (in Book #30, Mary Anne and the Great Romance), and lived in a farmhouse on Burnt Hill Road. Tension briefly develops between Dawn and Mary Anne, since they become stepsisters and live in the same house and it's a big change for them, though it is soon resolved. Later into the series, she decides to return to California for six months because she feels homesick for her dad and brother Jeff. The move is eventually permanent and Dawn becomes an honorary member of the club. Dawn does often visit Stoneybrook, however, and remains an important part of the books throughout the series. Dawn's life after she moves back to California is detailed in the California Diaries series written by Ann M. Martin. Dawn found a secret passage in her house in Book #9 The Ghost At Dawn's House. At first she thought it was haunted, but it turns up to be a baby sitting charge. Although, some things hadn't been the baby sitting charge, which still leads Dawn and the Baby Sitters Club to believe it '''is '''in fact haunted. Dawn is close to her mother and her brother and her father. Dawn can't stand when people don't recycle or if people litter. Dawn loves the beach and the water and one of her first words was 'wa-wa' which meant water. Dawn's favourite movie is The Parent Trap and in Book #9 The Ghost At Dawn's House when the BSC was having a sleepover, Dawn wanted to watch The Parent Trap. (Stacey wanted to watch her favourite Mary Poppins, Kristy wanted to watch Ghost Busters, Mary Anne wanted to watch Sixteen Candles, and Claudia wanted to watch Star Wars.) Her father's nickname for her is Sunshine because she loves the sun. Dawn befriended a girl named Whitney in Book #77 Dawn And Whitney, Friends Forever while she was in California. Dawn and Jeff sometimes fight but usually get along. Dawn even admits that she misses him and their bickering when he's in California. Dawn helped Margo and Claire Pike in the Little Miss Stoneybrook beauty pageant in Book #15 Little Miss Stoneybrook...And Dawn. Dawn was most upset that Jeff was going back to California in Book #15 Little Miss Stoneybrook...And Dawn. Dawn is embarrassed about her dad's nickname for her, Sunshine. Dawn had trouble admitting that she missed Jeff in Book #15 Little Miss Stoneybrook...And Dawn. Dawn thinks her mother is 'almost the perfect mother'. Dawn likes her father's housekeeper, Mrs. Bruen. Dawn can sit on her hair, it's so long. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:BSC members Category:Schafer-Spier Family Category:Teenagers